So far there is no suitable pump on market to inflate the cushion shoes whose patent this inventor has filed an application for in U.S.A., Japan, Korea, Australia and Europe, and acquired in ROC. At the present time, the cushion shoes are inflated by the conventional bicylce air pump. But because it can't tell the pressure shoes get inside, it easily gives unbalanced pressure for the right and left one, which results in hampering the user form getting the ideal buffer elasticity expected for the shoes. Therefore, such a pump is not proper for inflating the cushion shoes. Even though equipped with a pressure gauge, the conventional pedal pump is actually too large to carry with. So the inventor has worked hard to provide the present invention which has the characteristics listed below.
1. The structure is concise for easy carring. PA1 2. A pressure scale is equipped for measuring the air pressure shoes get. PA1 3. It can be also used as a pen for writing. PA1 4. It can be also used for inflating balls.